Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog
by Saru112
Summary: Genesis wave- A phenomenon that can shift and re-develop the world to fit the users benefits. What if a certain villain escaped his bonds and used said phenomenon only for it to be used once more? Everything's the same yet different. Differing choices and actions. The ultimate adventure awaits!
1. Intro

**Been awhile right? Enjoy the small intro.  
**

* * *

Long ago in the distant lands of Arabia a book was created. This book held many stories within it each about adventurers, thieves, and genies alike.

The Arabian Nights it was dubbed.

The Arabian Nights was also magic and as the years passed the stories within the book began to create a separate reality and that is when I asserted myself!

I, Erazor Djinn, began to wreak havoc anywhere and everywhere within the Arabian Nights!

I was unstoppable until the fateful day my creator punished me for my misdeeds and sealed me within a magic lamp. The sentence I was forced to complete involved me granting the wishes of 1,000 individuals including that fool Aladdin!

Of course I completed this and had a plan of revenge!

Yet, once again my plans were foiled by an annoying blue hedgehog and I was once again sealed!

Minutes, hours, days, and even months passed before I was released again in the hands of an Egg-shaped fool.

This fool known as Doctor Eggman used his 2 out of 3 wishes to help him collect his worlds equivalents of the seven world rings and to create a device he had detailed plans of.

The plans were for a device called the " _Genesis Wave_ "

The Genesis Wave was something that caught my interest as it could alter reality with the help of these "Chaos Emeralds".

Before the foolish doctor could use it I tricked him and used the device myself shaping not only this world but also my world in my image!

As I became the new ruler of these worlds I unleashed an unspeakable tyrannical rule over my subjects!

But a foolish girl wielding a crossbow, Magic Hammer and Magic Ring stepped forth to oppose me.

 _Clash!_

 _Bang!_

 _Boom!_

As I knelt in defeat the girl stood by my throne and with a relieved smile she began to press one of the buttons reviling panels that held the Chaos Emeralds in them.

This made me pause with confusion! How had this girl known I had the genesis wave device embedded within my throne!?

Rage began to cloud my thoughts.

 **Pure Unfiltered Rage**

As the girl pressed the activation button on the device I left her 2 permanent parting gifts that would never leave her at the very last second as the machine activated.

A scar and a curse.

Now the fool seeks out my lamp to undo the curse that I, Erazor Djinn, had placed on her soon to be short life!

* * *

 **Now this story will be shown in Acts instead of chapters.. For example Act I. If the chapter is two parts or more it will have Act I-I, Act I-II, Act I-Boss.**

 **BTW hope you'll like this. I'm going to keep the characters as close to personality as possible but adding some twists here and there.**

 **One more thing I will be updating my other stories as well and redoing others. Glad to see you all again.**


	2. Memories Act 1-1: The First ever S Rank!

Here ya go peeps.

G.U.N Main Headquarters- 12:00 Pm

 _Click_

 _Clack_

 _Click_

 _Clack_

Anyone who was anyone recognized these steps. Only one agent had the same walk that the sound of her heels tapping against the marbled floors kept the same rhythm and it turned into a signal for all the men to drool over her.

And oh did they drool.

Yet this agent was new to their headquarters. She was recently transferred from the 2nd branch of G.U.N and apparently her record was one that no one could match up to.

The new agent went by the name Rouge the Bat.

The bat herself acted like she was uninterested in the stares of these men but secretly a smirk tugged at her lips. Men were so easy to tease and she relished every moment at getting fine jewelry from them by just give these love struck idiots a hip sway or a flirtatious wink.

The men of the 2nd branch were a lot tougher than these main branchers. At least in the 2nd branch they tried to hide it better than these guys.

Though the bat couldn't blame them from the rumors there was only 2 females within this branch other than her.

One was Topaz another top agent with perfect marks and a rule follower. She had the looks but her "by the book" attitude and strictness made most of the men afraid.

The second was one simply named Agent "T" though the agent part may be misleading. From what Rouge had found out Agent "T" was the commanders secretary and she only worked once every few months letting everything pile up. The crazy part was that she only needed one day of work and all of it would vanish by the next day.

Rouge had also heard Agent "T" had **Red Security Clearance** meaning she could enter confidential rooms and testing facilities at anytime. She also had her own training room separate from everyone else.

What did this signify? It signified Agent "T" had the absolute trust of the top brass in G.U.N and most likely has been apart of the organization in its early stages.

Many people tried to ask her what her name was, was she seeing anyone, or if she open for a date. Their efforts were in vain though as Agent "T" never took her eyes off her work and stayed silent the entire day she had to work. Many others tried to get a good look at her but the towers of folders and papers always hid her body and people would only see a hand taking and giving back reports.

Agent "T" turned many males away without even saying a word.

Compared to Topaz and Agent "T", Rouge was a godsend and the men really enjoyed it even though their wallets cried silent tears.

The men kept staring but when they saw where she was heading they started to silently plead that she would turn the other way lest she be tainted by the worst of them all.

Rouge had recently finished several missions and today was the day she had to give her report to the commander. This of course meant she had to head to the one person that could take it and verify it was properly done.

Agent "T".

Half of Rouge was curious to see if the rumor was true about her and the other half wanted to try and get a peek at what she looks like.

As Rouge made her way to towards the secretaries office she was soon greeted to the sight of paperwork.

The bat could only sweatdrop.

'This girls office is a minefield of work...' The bat thought to herself as she opened the door and walked in slipping past the multiple towers of folders.

As the door closed Rouge was taken by surprise at a sudden hand coming in between some folders but the sound of writing didn't stop.

' _No greeting or acknowledgement? This girl is a workaholic._ '

Rouge placed the folder in Agent T's hand and she took it without hesitation. Rouge waited patiently for the verification to be completed.

The bat gave a sigh. "I hate paperwork. I hope i never have to do it again."

That's when Rouge noticed that the writing and typing had stopped.

"..."

The writing and typing began again after that short silence which confused Rouge.

"Um-" Before she could say anything the very same folder she gave away was held out to her and hesitantly she took it. Looking inside she saw everything was finished.

"W-wow you must really like your job."

"I hate paperwork too..."

Agent "T"s voice was quiet but with Rouges ears she caught it.

"Don't we all" Rouge said trying to make conversation.

Unfortunately Agent "T" said no more and continued to work. Rouge could only give up with a shrug and leave the room.

As the door closed Agent "T" began to hum a tune to herself.

"Open your Heart"

...

Cream the Rabbit was known to be cute. She didn't mind being called cute yet when people uttered the word she'd usually get the slightest, ever so tiniest bit annoyed.

but when people started treating her like a cute glass figurine that was when cream could honestly say she was truly annoyed.

Before she met her friends she had been happy in her day by day life being told what to do and doing her best to meet EVERYONE'S expectations. That lasted until her mother was kidnap by Eggman and she met Sonic, Tails, Amy, and knuckles. Those 4 not only saved her mother but they even showed her what excitement truly was.

The person Cream looked up to the most was her best friend Amy. She was a strong girl and willing to stand up for what she thought was right and cream admired that.

Heck it wasn't too far fetched to say that if Amy had her own school Cream would be the first to sign up!

The rabbit herself could only smile at the thought but then sigh as she remembered where she was.

Cream was currently in school and she didn't want to be there. The schoolwork was easy and the people around her weren't her friends bit she was polite.

The little rabbit took a a look outside the window as she placed her chin in her hand and began to slightly day dream. Her daydreams consisted of her helping her friends, fighting Eggman and the flying around in the tornado.

The Tornado daydreams were usually the most prominent. She couldn't get over her first time flying with tails simply saying 'Think of it as initiation'

The flight lasted for about an hour and at the end cream was hooked on the plane.

Soon enough the young rabbits mind drifted to the first flight.

But...

The dream of the tornado sounded real...Very real all of a sudden.

Cream regained her focus and narrowed her eyes as she looked in the distance. There she saw a distant plane flying in the air and a yellow silhouette in the cockpit.

' _Oh Tails!_ ' The rabbit thought. He must be testing a new plane. Cream thought he was incredibly lucky he didn't have to come to such a boring place. Oh how it must feel to fly a plane free in the sky while it's smoking.

Wait...

Smoking!?

Creams eyes widened as she saw that Tails plane had pitch black smoke coming from it but what panicked her the most was that the fox himself had passed out at the wheel.

The plane began to spin before nosediving in the direction of Emerald Coast. Soon everyone heard a loud crash far off in the distance.

Cream gasped in panic but relaxed when she saw a blue streak speed by towards the coast.

If Cream was right, and she knew she was, Sonic was heading there right now. She had to be sure to visit the fox today after school.

...

Sonic the hedgehog was known by his friends to have chronic insomnia due to his lack of sleep and frequent naps. Of course the blue hedgehog was unaware of this and just assumed it was his own choice to relax.

He had never been one to accept a fault especially if it was obvious.

So when Tails had told him that he accidentally fell asleep behind the wheel of his new plane prototype the twin tailed fox was slightly irritated his blue friend lectured him on proper sleeping habits.

"Sonic, Sonic it was just one crash. I swear im fine!"

"Crashing on the beach and still continuing to sleep with a possibly concussion proves otherwise bud." Sonic chuckled.

Tails could only roll his eyes as he and Sonic made their way off the train into the Mystic Ruins. Tails wanted to fly of course it being faster, but Sonic didn't think it was safe.

Even though the blue hedgehog was twitching throughout the hour long train ride.

"So why were you flying a prototype when you have the tornado?" Sonic asked. This in all honesty was a good question.

"The Tornado is YOUR plane you know. I wanted to build my own and also test out a new power source."

Power Source?"

The golden fox took a second but he pulled a gem from his fur. A gem that was all too familiar to Sonic.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

"That's right! Having something like this will definitely make my new plane really move. Of course in my excitement i didn't account for the kinks in the plane."

This was only half true. It's not that Tails didn't account for them it was just that he had been too sleepy but sonic didn't need to know that.

"Ah, well alright but you know the Tornado is pretty much yours now. Heck all the maintenance and upgrades show it."

"Haha,Well I guess." Tails could only chuckle as they made their way up the steps to his workshop.

"HO HOHOHO!" A familiar cackle was heard. "If it isn't Sonic and Tails!"

The two looked towards the disturbance to see a mustached man inside of a flying pod.

"Hey look Tails its a giant talking egg!"

"Silence! My name may be Dr. Eggman but as you can see Sonic..." Eggman flexed rather proudly. "I am egg-shaped no more! From this day forth I will be known as Buffman!"

Sonic didn't know whether to laugh or gag so he just to talk smack. "Eggman even if you lose all the weight in the world I will NEVER EVER call you that!"

Tails could only yawn at the pillow talk of these two enemies.

' _Did I leave the stove on this morning?_ ' He thought as his eyes began to stray to his workshop before looking back at the two.

While Tails hadn't been paying attention Sonic and Eggman had engaged in a fight.

The doctor had somehow equipped his eggpod with missiles and twin drills. There was even boosters for that extra burst of speed.

' _All it's missing is an oversized hood ornament and hotrod flames._ " Tails couldn't help but think.

The doctor began shooting missiles at Sonic but the blue hedgehog quickly dodged them all.

"Hold still rodent!"

"Kay!" Sonic suddenly stopped surprising Eggman but not ever missing an opportunity he locked on to his foe and shot another barrage of missiles.

Sonic stood there whistling and when they got close enough he jumped on one to another and another getting closer to his nemesis who was high in the air.

"No no stay back!" Eggman yelled.

Of course Sonic wasn't listening and took one more jump towards the last missile and gave it a swift kick launching it back towards his nemesis.

"Well I'd hate to make you BLAST off again without warning but-" Sonics pun was cut short when the doctor activated his boosters and made a quick tailspin dodging the missile it heading off into the great unknown.

"Your attempt at a Team Rocket pun has failed miserably hedgehog. HO-HOHO"

Eggman was feeling rather pleased with himself as Sonic landed back on the ground and continued to mock him.

A loud explosion was soon heard and a large object came flying and hit the eggpod with enough force to wreck the additional parts and knock the pod itself to the ground.

Both Eggman and Sonic looked baffled and looked at the object.

There standing tall on the ground in the center of the broken parts was a lone Stove without a single scratch on it.

' _...Yep I left the stove on._ "

 **Stove**

 **Rings** : 0

 **Time:** 00:00:05

 **Rank:** S


	3. Act 1-2: Responsibility

**Ah. I apologize I was in a rush to upload the last chapter and forgot to explain. Memories is the Arc name. Its a short one though so no worries. I will usually have the arc name beside the first act . I made this chapter pretty long because everyone loves to read amirite?**

Enjoy.

* * *

Tails was sufficed to say surprised. He didn't think his stove would suddenly just burst through the workshop wall. If he hadn't had his head turned towards the battle he would've been hit. He still felt the heat of it as it passed by. The fox had been so shocked at the sudden entrance of his stove that he failed to register that he dropped the Chaos Emerald.

"AH-HA!" Eggman taking this chance used a large robotic hand to grab the emerald and began to rise back in the air in his pod. "The emeralds mine!"

Of course Sonic went in to stop the doctor with a homing attack but was repelled by a shield.

"Dammit Egghead! Stop hiding behind that thing and fight me like you mean it!"

"Sorry hedgepig I have plans for this thing!" Eggman began flying off.

"Stop!" Sonic yelled as the egg shaped doctor flew over the cliff above Sonics fear. The blue hedgehog could on look on frustrated as he heard his foes taunting laughter.

Tails who had been watching this didn't know whether to be panicked or to be relieved that the emerald was gone. At the same time he couldn't help but think this entire scenario was missing an important part but he couldn't figure out what it was.

As he began to think a red sparkling orb began to fly around his head catching his attention. "N-ngh!" The fox groaned out catching Sonics attention just in time for him to see his little buddy stumbling and holding his head.

"Tails?"

"S-Soni-" That's when everything went black.

Tails soon found himself in place of pure white with floating screens around him. The fox was rather confused at this and decided to take a look at one of the screen. At normal glance it was just a black square but when he tapped it...

The screen began to show the same incident that happened not to long ago except for a few key differences.

First...There was no stove.

Second...

 _"Oh no the chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled._

 _"Come on Chaos, time to eat!" Eggman said with a cackle._

 _"Chaos?"_

 _In the middle of the area a puddle formed and slowly grew into a full grown body._

 _"Oh no, isnt that the same monster I saw the other day..."_

 _Eggman tossed the purple Emerald to Chaos and as the monster absorbed it it grew in size and gained one large scary arm._

Tails unable to handle this scene slammed his hand against the screen stopping it from playing.

"W-what the heck..." The fox said utterly confused. "T-that had to be fake!"

Yet, he felt that it was real.

"Hold on, calm yourself Tails. There has to be a reason for this...Maybe you're having a hallucination!" Tails tried to comfort himself and it would've worked if a sudden hand wasn't placed on his shoulder.

"Oh young Tails, I wish it were a hallucination."

The voice made tails jump and swiftly turn to see a peach colored echidna girl wearing tribal clothing. As Tails stared at her he began to think she looked extremely familiar.

"You know me Tails. Just think harder!"

The fox just stared until something clicked. "Tikal?"

The echidna girl was ecstatic and began to clap. "Excellent! You've begun to regain your memories! For a second there I thought the only way would be Chaos Control."

Tails held his head slightly. "Tikal...Why am I here? Wheres Sonic? No most importantly wheres Chaos!?"

Tikal began to pat his shoulder. "Calm down. Sonic isn't here. He's outside of this mindscape and Chaos...Well Chaos hasn't been broken out of the emerald...For now. Anyway thats not important right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I've come to give you a warning. History has slowly begun to change due to 3 individuals influence."

"3?"

"Yes. As I'm sure you're aware Dr. Eggman is the first."

Tails nodded having already came to that conclusion especially since Chaos wasn't broken free yet. " Who are the other 2?"

"Check your memories more before you wake up and find out." And that was a very good way to dodge it.

"Messengers never make it easy."

"If we did no one would learn their lessons!" Tikal said with a small giggle. "Now listen to me carefully. Certain events can't be changed or avoided. Any attempt to correct them will result in something much worse occurring. Do you understand?"

"Uh...Yes but why are you telling me this? Why not the other 3 individuals?"

"Because you will think before you act."

Tails really didn't have a response for that.

"Now before you wake up watch this specific memory. It'll have a hint for you." Tikal suggested as she passed a screen to Tails. "Your memories will fully return soon so try to keep things as close as possible and good luck!"

With that Tikal disappeared with a smile leaving Tails alone with the screen she passed.

Tails decided not to waste time and tapped the screen.

 _"Alright Everyone we attack the palace tomorrow night. There will be 3 teams. Team A will head straight through to the throne where he is keeping the device." Tails said as he pointed at a map._

 _"A Full frontal assault? Tails isn't that reckless."_

 _"Don't question him, he hasn't lead us wrong yet!"_

 _"Relax Knuckles, so What about the other 2 teams?" a Voice asked with concern._

 _"Teams B and C will protect Team A at all costs." The fox responded._

 _"So basically...This is our final assault?" Another voice asked with a grunt._

 _"...Yes" Tails said grimly. "Either we fix things tomorrow or there will never be another chance."_

 _"Don't worry everyone! I'll believe in Tails and his plans any time and anywhere, so just believe in him!"_

 _Tails looked over at the owner of the voice and gave a thankful smile. "Thanks Amy. Now Lets decide who'll be on what team!"  
_

Sonic wasn't one to be the worrying type but right now his little buddy ended up passing out. This was one of the rare times the hedgehog would very much so worry.

Especially since Tails went from being completely still to just jerking around and muttering to himself.

Plus he'd been asleep for HOURS!

The hedgehog frowned and was tempted to go find some help. Maybe Cream or Amy could help him out? No, Cream had school and Amy was probably busy. Taking Cream out of school would bring down Vanillas wrath and interrupting Amy... Well he was reluctant to seek her out.

Suddenly a groan broke him from his thoughts.

"Tails!"

"Ah Sonic...Wait how long was I out?"

Sonic blinked twice before speeding into the workshop to check the time before coming back out.

"...Uh 30 minutes?" Sonic smiled sheepishly having realized he was probably a little impatient.

Tails stayed silent as he got to his feet. Sonic offered to help him but the fox reassured him hes fine.

"Eggman has a Chaos Emerald so we should hurry and gather the rest!"

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Sonic I'm fine lets go!"

Sonic watched as tails spun his namesakes and flew off. With a chuckle the hedgehog began to follow not noticing the serious face he had.

The words Tikal said to him still rang fresh within the foxes mind.

 _"Certain events can't be changed or avoided. Any attempt to correct them will result in something much worse occurring."_

Chaos hadn't been broken free soo...Just what could be worse than Chaos?'

Unbeknownst to Tails far off in a forgotten land in a forgotten metropolis a single old fashioned Egg-bot was currently sweeping all by its lonesome as it prepared for its daily maintenance in 5 days.

Who knew after these 5 days this lone bot would have an unexpected visitor that would change its destiny.

* * *

 **I actually wanted Amy and Knuckles to appear in this chapter but thought better of it. Gotta leave people wanting more right? Anyway please review i forgot to mention this last chapter. I especially need it so that i can get better. I've gotten pretty rusty at this.**

Thanks for reading and may laziness prosper.


End file.
